


Happy Valentine's Day Daisuke

by author203



Series: Jigen's Holidays [3]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Broken Hearts, Exes, F/M, Lost Love, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot, Tearjerker, author is in love with a figment of someone else's imagination, break ups, doing the right thing even though it's hard, it breaks my heart when jigen's heart breaks, jigen is my favorite, maybe idk, short and bitter, too many tags lol, wanting someone who's bad for you, wanting the best for someone you love, why did I do this to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author203/pseuds/author203
Summary: Jigen's Valentine's Day doesn't go as expected.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Original Female Character(s), Jigen Daisuke/Reader, Jigen Daisuke/You
Series: Jigen's Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Happy Valentine's Day Daisuke

**Author's Note:**

> Poor baby. I love him. Why do I keep breaking his heart in these fics? :'(

**Happy Valentine's Day Daisuke**

“Daisuke.” She frowned. “It's Valentine's Day.”

“I know,” he tipped his hat up a bit, cleared his throat. He took the roses from behind his back, held them out. “That's why I'm here.”

She didn't move to take them. Didn't step back to invite him in. Didn't even smile.

“No. What I mean is -”

“You have plans,” he said flatly, his voice rough.

She nodded slowly. She had never expected to see him on her doorstep. She had never thought to see him again. It had been a long time. Years. Long, empty ones.

She had heard that he was dead. Him and Lupin both. It had been all over the news. And when she had heard it, she had mourned. Much harder than she had expected, but she had nonetheless. It was a while before she could come to peace with it.

If he had never been around when he was alive, how should his being dead make any difference in her day-to-day? But it had. The knowledge had burdened her to the point where she had started to pretend that it wasn't true. He was alive and well on the other side of the world and had found comfort with another, and forgotten all about her. And somehow that thought was easier for her to bear. But now none of that mattered. Her mourning for him, her hoping the news had been just a rumor, her wanting to see him again.

She had thought she was over him by now. She didn't look it, but she was happy to see him. He looked good. But he had always looked good. That rugged handsomeness that always had a way of making her forget what she was thinking. He had trimmed his beard a bit; was wearing his usual tailored suit. That same old tobacco stink blending with his spicy aftershave, bringing back memories.

She remembered a time when she would have taken his neck tie firmly in hand and brought his mouth to meet hers. She still wanted to do that. But that time had passed. And things had changed.

“Daisuke, he -”

He lifted a callused hand, touched a finger to her lips. “No. You don't have to explain. I understand.” He dropped his hand from her face before he could caress her cheek. He wouldn't make this any harder than it already was. His other hand, holding the roses, hung at his side, the petals turned toward the ground. He put his free hand in his pocket, and stood there, watching her face.

She looked doubtful. “You do?”

He nodded. “I do.” He took his hand from his pocket, tugged his hat brim down a fraction, put his hand in the pocket again. “Honestly.”

“I'm sorry.”

He tried to smile, but it came off looking cheerless. “Me too.”

“He'll be here soon.”

“I'll be gone.” He looked at her, knowing it would be the last time. He shouldn't have come. He should have known better. It had been too long. A woman like her. She deserved better. He was almost relieved she hadn't waited for him. Disappointed. Dejected. Devastated. But still somehow relieved.

“I wanted things to be different.”

“Me too,” he said again. “But things are what they are.”

He turned to leave. She wanted to call him back or say something – something he could hold onto. Something to comfort both of them in their brokenness. But she couldn't think of a single thing. As much as she had read in her life, her way with words, and she couldn't think of a single syllable to offer him.

She watched him walk away, saw him toss the roses carelessly into a trash can under a street light. He paused just a moment to pull out a cigarette, light it, before he kept walking. She watched him. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore, and her heart splintered when he didn't look back.

Not even once.

She closed the door on the cold wind, on their past, on him. But she knew her heart would stay open. Now that she had seen him, now that he had touched her, now that she knew he was alive, she would never stop thinking of him. Of how she had turned him away. Of how that was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

Because it was practical. Because it was right. Because he could never be what she needed, and she had already spent enough of her life watching the road for him. They both knew it, but it still hurt like hell.

She started crying. She couldn't help it. And when her fiance arrived, she couldn't explain her tears.

“Just a bad day at work,” she insisted. “I'm fine.”

He gently kissed her tears away. “If you want to stay home -”

“No.” She pulled on her coat, grabbed her purse. “The reservation?”

“We have time.”

“You're so reliable.”

“How'd it go?” Lupin was grinning, wanting to gossip about his gunman's Valentine's Day adventures. Jigen had gotten back to the hide out quite late and rather drunk last night. Or this morning. Depending on how you look at it.

“It didn't.”

“Did you blow it? I told you not to show up empty-handed. Didn't you bring flowers?”

“She wasn't home.”

“Really?”

“Moved away. Who knows where.”

“Oh, Jigen-chan. I'm sorry.”

“For what? Things are what they are and there's no changing them.”

“There are plenty of fish -”

Jigen sipped his coffee. “Yeah. Whole oceans full.”

But as Lupin prattled on about his high time with Fujiko, and the next job, and how to use Pops in the next plan, Jigen just stared at his cup, his head pounding with hangover, his heart empty, his mind full of thoughts about the one that got away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments welcome.


End file.
